Two Identities, One Me (Hetalia)
by animenoblackneko
Summary: Sakura Asahara meets the Hetalia cast and tells them about her secret. Then, the misfortunes of an unlucky "cat" makes Sakura's life go downhill... Without any luck of going back up.
1. Author's Note

Hello! This is animenoblackneko, and I present you a Hetalia X OC story! My OC is named Sakura Asahara, and she will be with the Hetalia cast! If any of you have any comments, tips of using this website, or requests, I'll be happy to do and listen to all of those!


	2. Character Introduction

Character Introduction:

Name: Sakura Asahara

Nickname (What most people call her): Asa

Age: (Any age you, the reader, wants, actually. But, for the sake of the story, let's go with...): 15

Height: 5 foot, 5 inches

Gender: Female (This will be very, very, very important to know for the story)

Moved: From Japan to America

Description: Always wearing her medium length dark brown hair under a hat, making it look like her hair is short. She has a one or two size too big T-Shirt on, along with a jacket, something like America's, but in a regular blue color. Her pants are somewhat baggy ones, with a lot of pockets. The color is a type of blue that is a little bit darker than her jacket. Sakura's shoes are white Nike shoes that are a size 7. She lives in an apartment, while her friend who moved with her from Japan lives in her friends house that is 10 miles away.


	3. Chapter 1

Sakura walked out of her apartment house, locking it securely. She had her necklace with a Sakura flower on with her in her pocket, which Sakura got from a very close friend. On the necklace, there were two sakura's on it. One was pink, while the other one was only the shape of one, made out of metal. She was the kind of person anyone would like. Nice and happy, but serious at times. Smiling at the thought of her, Sakura headed off to the conference room with the countries Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, France, China, and Russia.

The place where the conference room was located wasn't far from Sakura's house, so she decided to walk there. Along the way, she met up with the Axis. They all live together in the same house near Sakura's apartment whenever there are a lot of conferences and get-together.

Sakura was walking when she heard, "Italy! Hurry up or ve'll be late!" That voice startled her, even though Sakura thought she was used to it. Apparently not. She saw a frustrated German walk out of the house, along with a small figure trying to calm him down. 'That must be Japan,' Sakura thought in her mind as she smiled to herself. 'Oh, whoops, can't smile in front of them. Makes me look girly,' Sakura thought in her head, while calling out, "Hey, Japan, Germany! Italy's late as always, huh?"

The German visibly shook his head and sighed, while Japan replied in his monotone voice, "Konnichiwa, Asa-kun. How are you of now? Ogenkidesuka?" Sakura shook her head yes, while Italy sprinted out from the house.

"I'm-a here, vee! Don't leave me-a, Germany, Japan! Per favore?" Italy pleaded as he ran up to where Germany and Japan were.

"Heyo, Italy!" Sakura called to him as she walked closer to where the three were. She was already in front of their house. "Well, I sure don't want to be late, so I'll get going. Anyone want to join me?" Sakura playfully asked, smirking. Not smiling. There's a huge difference between that.

Germany started walking towards Sakura, followed by Italy and Japan. "Itary-kun, shourdn't we catch up with Germany-san? He is working faster and farther away from us with Asa-kun."

"Noooooooooo! Germany and Asa! Don't leave me and Japan!" Italy cried as he sprinted over to the two. leaving Japan in the dust, sighing.

"Ah, if onry watashi was in my youth again..."

(Time skip for a few short minutes of talking while making Nikuman!)

Sakura walked into the conference room with Italy, Germany, and Japan. As the four were getting inside, America rushed from behind them.

"Move, move, move! The hero's here!" America yelled obnoxiously, shoving Sakura and Japan along the way. "Sorry, dudes!" He called from his shoulder. Sakura was on the ground, rubbing her aching behind. 'I know that no one knows my true identity, but still, can't that guy act at least a little bit nicer?' She thought to herself as Germany lent her a hand.

"Thanks, Germany," Sakura mentioned as she stood up, dusting off dirt from her uniform. Germany helped her. He then brushed off dirt that might have gotten on her chest. He did that part for Sakura. Sakura tried not to blush while she thanked Germany, walking into the room. As the girl walked, she thought to herself, 'Good... Germany didn't think something was wrong with my chest being too big or something...' Sakura noticed then that her necklace was gone from her pocket. 'Where can it be?' She thought frantically, desperately scanning the floor to see Germany pick up something from the ground.

He held the item in his hand and asked Japan, "Iz zis yours, Japan?"

Japan shook his head while replying, "Iie, that is not mine, but the flower is a sakura." He took it in his hands, examining it. "And beautifury well-crafted too. Subarashi."

"That's mine, Japan. Thanks for picking that up. It's something that I got from a friend of mine as a lucky charm," Sakura thought up of the best lie while walking to where Germany and Japan were standing. Japan handed the necklace back to Sakura and putting it back in her pocket. Right then, England came bursting into the room, wheezing.

"You... cruddy... American... I vow... to get... you... later...," England panted out, his hands resting on his knees. As he walked, he stumbled upon Sakura, who helped him sit into a chair.

England collapsed into the chair, breathing a small, "Thanks, Asa."

"Bonjour, everybody! Are there any women here today to play with?" France flamboyantly walked into the conference room, asking the people who were there.

"No there isn't, Frog Face! Why would there be any women here today? Today's meeting is with the regular group, not the whole world!" England grumbled, panting softly from all the running before France came.

Yes, England replied that there were no women. This is because no one knows that Sakura Asahara is a woman. No one knew that her first name was actually Sakura, not Asahara. All the countries thought that Asahara was her first name, and Sakura was her last name because they didn't think that Sakura was a girl. She acted so boyish, it was impossible to think that she is a girl. Always loving fights, running, getting dirty, working out, and all other things that only a boy would do, Sakura did them all. Better than some boys, even. Not even Hungary's childhood would compare to Sakura. Even at age 15, when her chests were developing, not even one country suspected that her chests were growing. That was because she wrapped them tightly with cloth, and wore shirts that were a few sizes too big on her.

Sakura was fine with all of this, because she didn't want any country to know that she was actually a girl for various reasons. One is because all of the countries were male, and being the only female would make her seem left out. The second reason why is because she learned that women were looked down upon, the hard way. These two are the two main reasons why she doesn't want anyone, except one other person and her family, to know her true gender. There were more reasons, but now isn't the best time to tell them.

France sighed, wishing that there was at least one girl to hit on. As Sakura, Germany, Italy, and Japan finally reached their seats, China and Russia came in. Well, actually, China dashing into the room, with food in his mouth.

"Now everyone's here, right, da?" Russia smiled as he entered the room. China was sitting in his chair already, enjoying some tasty-looking nikuman. Sakura must've been staring at the nikuman with drool coming out of her mouth, because China sighed.

"Fine, Asa. You can have one, aru," The wise man handed the girl one nikuman across the table as the meeting started right when Russia sat down in his chair.

"Okay, everyone! We have to discuss our problems, right? Now, because I'm the hero, there's no problems, right? The hero always does the right things, so there must not be any problems!" America stood at the front of the table, tapping on the chalkboard.

England complained, "Well, then, America, ask the other countries if they have any problems."

"I'm the hero, so there isn't-" America started, but England cut him off with a harsh,

"Everyone else might have problems, so ask-"

"I'm the hero, so there isn't supposed to be-"

"There is."

"No, there aren't."

"There is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"JUST ADMIT IT, YOU IDIOTIC AMERICAN! THE OTHER COUNTRIES MIGHT HAVE PROBLEMS, SO ASK IF YOU'RE THE BLOODY HERO!" England finally snapped, his anger level rising to the max.

"Now, now, England, let Older Brother France help out. America, lis-" France, trying to "help" England out, was cut off by him.

"I don't need your help, bloody frog!" England glared at France as he yelled.

America, disliking the neglection, butted in, "Hey, so, there's no problems, right?"

England, annoyed, yelled at France and America. France sneered back, while America yelled back. Then, their usual fight started. The other countries started to talk on their own, ignoring the three fighting countries. Russia started to talk to the scared Chinese man, who was still eating his nikuman. That left Japan, Germany, Italy, and Sakura to talk with each other. Italy and Sakura talked together, while Japan and Germany started to talk about mechanics, and other things.

"And then-a, Asa, Germany, Japan, and I all ate lunch together-a! At Japan's house! He didn't have pasta, but-a the food was yummy! Vee~! Oh, Asa, you should try-a some of Japan's cooking too!" Italy talked on and on to Sakura.

"Maybe I should, Italy! But I don't know if Japan will let me," Sakura replied, looking at the quiet Japanese man.

Italy assured, while putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "It'll be-a fine, I know it!" Sakura smiled at the Italian, who must've looked a little bit like a girl because Italy didn't reply and he had his eyes wide open. That never happened unless he saw someone really beautiful... 'Shit...' Sakura thought in her head. 'Why did I have to smile there...' Luckily, Germany came to the rescue.

"Italy, be quiet! How can you talk zis much wizout stopping? I just don't get it," Germany interrupted the Italian, who was saying "Vee~" like he always does.

"Germany-san, I think it's a good trait that Italy-kun has. Being able to talk all the time without getting tired is definitely a very good trait to have, if I do say so myself," Japan popped up, taking Italy's side.

Italy recovered, and smiled at Japan, "Grazie, Japan!" Japan stood up and bowed to Italy, replying seriously, "You're welcome, Italy-kun." Germany lectured Italy, saying that he should talk less, and listen to what other people have to say. After about 2 minutes after the lecturing started, Sakura's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, noticing it was Machiko Hamacho, Sakura's closest friend, and the one who moved to America with her from Japan. Maybe the one and only friend who knew Sakura was a girl.

Before answering, Sakura demanded, "Shut up, you three! I have to answer a call!" America started to say something, but before he could speak, Sakura glared at him, and hissed, "One more peep, and you'll wish you were never here." That shut the fighting trio up.

Sakura pressed the answer button, and called into the phone, "Hello? Machiko?"

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE A PERSON TO PICK UP A CRUDDY PHONE?!" Machiko, a girl who moved with Sakura, and her best friend who knew Sakura was a girl, roared from the other side of the phone. Sakura had to turn away and put the phone on the ground so she wouldn't go deaf. Even the other countries could hear Machiko's voice from the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Some IDIOTS," Sakura glared at America, France, and England, "Were fighting, and I had to shut them up. So what's up?"

Now, Machiko, back to her sane self, pleaded, "Sakura, can you take over for me? My job? Today? Please? Please? Pretty please?"

"Wait... You're new one? Where is it? And why?"

"Well, it's on Avdekke Street, building number 505."

"What's it called?"

"'The Maid Cafe'."

"No way. I won't go!"

"Why? Do you not remember the debt you owe me, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped, remembering that day when the Axis almost found Sakura wearing clothes that were way too girly for a man.

"C'mon, Sakura, let's go shopping together for dinner today!" Machiko came over to Sakura's house and announced.

"But, I have something to do!" Sakura desperately answered, but she knew that it wouldn't work.

Machiko glared at her and said, "We. Are. Going. Shopping. No. Questions. Asked. Nor. Needed." Sakura sighed, getting her bag with her phone and wallet in it. She wore a T-Shirt and a bra, not having her chests taped. Her pants were shorter than usual. When the two of them went to the grocery store near Sakura's house, Sakura saw Germany and Italy and Japan walking towards Sakura and Machiko from the other side.

"Crud, hide me, Machiko! Please! Or become a distraction while I hide! Please! Please! Onegai!" Sakura desperately whispered. Machiko then knew that the people were people who knew Sakura as a guy.

"Sure, but you'll have to owe me," Machiko replied as she shoved Sakura somewhere where there were no people so she could hide. Luckily, after that, the Axis never noticed Sakura at the grocery store.

"Well, we both have the same size clothes, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you have your bra with you?"

"Yep, in my bag. Just in case... I have to.. Yeah..." While saying those words, Sakura's face heated up a bit, and luckily, no one noticed.

"Good! Then this'll work! You have to dress up as a maid at the job. Use mine, and my shift is from 4 to 9. So. you'll do it for me, right?"

Sakura wanted to badly say no, but knew if she did, she would be... most likely... in the hospital, going on the next plane heading for Antarctica, or building a rocket ship to fly off into space somewhere far, far away from this galaxy. "Fine," Sakura sighed as she replied. "Oh, and Machiko, why can't you go to your job?"

"Well, because, I have a... ummm... ahhh..." Machiko wouldn't say.

"C'mon, tell me already."

"Well, I have a date with my boyfriend, so..."

"... Really?"

"Yes," Machiko replied softly, while Sakura tried hard not to go all "why-do-I-have-to-do-this-kind-of-shit-for-just-a-damned-date" kind of rage at her friend. Sakura smiled into the phone; the smile being a murderous one. The countries who were looking at Sakura talking with her friend over the phone shivered slightly at the sight of the smile.

"Okay, Machiko, before I break my phone, I'm going to end it. Okay? Bye." Without waiting for an answer, Sakura ended the phone call. She sighed, and got her bag, which was next to her chair.

"Hey, guys? I have to go help out a friend who just called. I won't come back again, so, bye." Sakura started to leave, but a hand gripped her shoulder firmly, making Sakura unable to move.

She looked back to see France's face. "What do you want?" Sakura growled while asking, trying to shrug off the hand. One look at her face, and you would know she was annoyed.

France, ignoring the look, asked, "Do you really have to go? I requested seats for nine at a cafe today at 5, so all of us could go after the meeting." Sakura sighed, and was still trying to get the man's hand off her shoulder. The effort was pointless, for his hand didn't move an inch.

That was when an Englishman walked from behind, glaring at the Frenchman, while saying, "Wait, frog face, I never knew about that! And I bet you the other countries don't know either! So why do we have to go?!"

"Well, if he's paying, isn't it okay?" A certain American pointed out to England.

"Yay! Free food-a! Germany, Germany! Let's go-a! You too-a, Japan! It's-a free food-a! Who doesn't like free food-a?" Italy exclaimed happily, jumping up and down with joy.

China smiled, seeming excited, while he added in with Italy's comment, "I'll go with you guys, aru! But only if France pays most of the bill."

"Then it's settled, da? After the meeting, we all go to the cafe," Russia smiled, completely unaware of how weary the other countries looked. Sakura thought of this as a chance to escape, because France's hand was off of her shoulder. Then, the man's other hand grabbed Sakura's other shoulder.

"A~s~a~, where do you think you're going?" France asked, a bit threateningly.

Sakura replied, "A cashier at McDonald's. So, please, France, let go? Her shift starts at 4, and it's already 3:45. It'll take at least 20 minutes to get there, so unhand me now!" Sakura had had enough, and France let go of his hand. No one stopped Sakura as she headed down to the Maid Cafe. Her thoughts were, 'Please, don't let me be late.' All the countries looked at Sakura walk out of the room, clearly frustrated.

Germany was the first to say something. "Okay, zis meeting will end at 4:45, so ve vill only have an hour to discuss our matters at hand. Now, ve vill have to start seriously," Germany stated, standing up and taking the lead. The whole meeting went on like this until it finished. Sometimes, the countries would fight, making the German frustrated with them, and snap at them to stop; while Sakura was walking towards her doom, the Maid Cafe...


End file.
